Dat 140
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08/09 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *Some digital skipping is evident, and the shows are recorded in a semi-random order Tracklisting to 00:56:27 11 September 1997 *David Holmes: Slasher's Revenge (album – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat *Satori: Tongue Cracked Dry (album – Four Years In 30 Seconds) Dirter Promotions *Winston Groovy: I Can't Stand It (7”) New Beat *Riddler: Ain't No Way (12") Joker *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part 1 (session) *Stereolab: Prisoner of Mars (album – Dots and Loops) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-D17 *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part 2 (session) *David Holmes: Caddell Returns (album – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat *Neil Landstrumm: August 12th 1997 (12" EP – Mockba) Sativae *Mass Retain: Spook (12" EP) Subjective *Mr Dibbs: B-Boys Revenge 96 Porkopolis Turntable Jazz (v/a album – Return Of The DJ Vol 2) Bomb Hip-Hop 00:56:27-01:33:57 28 August 1997 *Dave Angel (live in session) *Acetate: Noir (12" - Cold Steel Pressure / Noir) Flex FLEX 19 01:33:57-02:26:32 02 September 1997 *Man Or Astroman: Structo (Mr. Microphone Mix-up) (album - Made From Technetium) One Louder LOUDEST 25 back announced only *Dave Clarke: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction *''In session tonight we have Salaryman...'' *Salaryman: The Companion (session) *Ivor Cutler: Do You Call That A Living? (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 snippet *T.I.C.: Apocalypse Watch (12" - Last Gasp) Back 2 Basics B2B 12048 *Piano Magic: Amongst Russian Lathes & Metal Curls (album - Popular Mechanics) i IRE2101 *Hippy Boys: Hog In A Me Minte (7") Bullet BU 412 *Salaryman: My Hands Are Always In Water (session) *Justin Berkovi: End Up Smiling (12" - Gravel Heart EP) Sativae TIVA011 *Salaryman: Thomas Jefferson Airplane (session) *Jefferson Airplane: 3/5 Of A Mile In 10 Seconds snippet *DJ Zinc: Reach Out (Remix) (12") True Playaz TPR 12 007 *Faust: Spot (v/a album - Four Years In 30 Seconds (A Collection Of Music From Around The World)) Dirter Promotions 10DPROM45 *Sir Real: This Is (12" ) Round SRRR-004 *Salaryman: A Dresden Seventh (session) 02:26:32-03:10:02 26 August 1997 *Bass X: No, No, No (album - Happy To Be Hardcore) Evolution EVLP6 *Bushmaster: Think (12") Juice Box JB031 *Lance Gambit Trio: Macarena (album - Cocktail 2000) Music For Leisure MFLCD03 *Drumhead Meets Ninja Shark: One Three Five (album - Dangerous Dub Part III) Copacetic COP LP 007 *Dave Angel: K Road Nz (album - Globetrotting) Island GLOBECD 1 *Cornershop: Butter the Soul (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 *Starkey Banton: Weeping and Wailing (10") Fashion *Swans: Wedding Bells Oh Wedding Bells (v/a album - Itty-bitty Treasure Chest, Vol. I) end only *Semsis: Soundvandal (12") Dragonfly BFLT 43 *Technical Itch: Capture (The Dreamer (Future Forces Remix) / Capture) Moving Shadow SHADOW 99R 03:10:02- 27 August 1997 *Wawali Bonané Accompagné Par Generation Soukouss Enzenzé: Bayaya (album - Wawali Bonané Et Generation Soukouss Enzenzé Vol. 1) Maciste Productions MP 2003 *pHon: Expanded (12" - Going Up Hill EP) Ript Skin *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) *DJ Ascend: New Style (Remix) (12" – 123) Second Movement *Meditations: Life is Not Easy (3xCD - Arkology) Island *Freeform: Palava Lamp (12 inch) Worm Interface *Visitors(2): Tiny Little Engines (12" - Wizardry Of Oz Taster EP) Transient *Lance Gambit Trio: Do You Know What I Mean? (session) *Beres Hammond & Anthony B: Penny Ketcher (7") Harmony House *Ivor Cutler: Way Out (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation Records § *Einsturzende Neubauten: Ende Neu (Jon Spencer remix) (album - Ende Neu Remixes) Mute BETON 602 *Normal: Warm Leatherette (7") Mute MUTE 001 *Fall: 4 ½ Inch (LP – Levitate) Artful start only File ;Name *dat_140.mp3 ;Length *04:07:32 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape